


Through Rose-tinted Glasses

by Voyager



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voyager/pseuds/Voyager
Summary: Queenie在Grindelwald的阵营收获了一个盟友，但对方想要的似乎不止是友谊。





	Through Rose-tinted Glasses

壁炉里的火噼啪作响。夜已经很深，她感到精疲力竭却难以入睡。纽蒙迦德是一座恢弘的古堡，装潢颇符合它主人奢华的品位。但Queenie在这些用精美墙纸和挂毯装饰的大房间里却感受不到放松，地上铺着的来自远东的铁锈色手工地毯厚重腐朽的味道使她坐立难安。她怀念自己在纽约的温馨公寓，怀念磨旧的皮沙发、新粉刷的墙壁、清新衣物和刚出炉的烘焙物混合在一起的味道。她怀念家和融融爱意。

“睡不着？”一个带有浓厚法国口音的女声突然响起。

Queenie惊呼出声，但很快镇静下来，扯出一个小小的笑容，疲倦但依旧甜美：“是啊，大概是因为时差。你呢，Rosier小姐？习惯了在黑暗中游荡？” 

Rosier从黑暗里走出来，坐进Queenie对面的扶手椅里。她身着墨绿色丝绸睡袍，炉火映亮她精致但疏离的脸庞。从第一次见面起，Queenie就本能地感到些许紧张，在那天的窘迫和慌乱中她并未深究原因，后来才恍然大悟：Rosier从未在她周围透露过任何心声。通常来讲，其他人在她面前都是一本翻开的书，她不习惯面对这样的神秘莫测。

“你不喜欢这里。”这个神秘的女人慵懒地靠在椅背上，用洞悉一切的语气说到。 

Queenie紧张地微笑：“我从纽约来，这里是欧洲。确实非常不习惯。” 

Rosier挑挑形状姣好的眉毛：“那你为什么在这里？”

她叹了一口气：“如果我没记错的话，Rosier小姐，是你在巴黎的街头找到了我。你知道我在这里是因为Grindelwald需要我的能力。”

“这部分我知道。但你为什么在这里？”她讲英语时带着法国人特有的傲慢，似乎挤出一个完整句子是件很让人不耐烦的事情。

“我为什么在这里？”Queenie重复一遍，恍若梦呓，“我不知道。我也时常怀疑。但我猜没有别的退路了，不是吗？”她似乎在说服自己，然后又回过神来，做出一副真诚的表情：“你又为什么在这里，Rosier小姐？我想一定不是为了在深夜听背井离乡的美国女巫倒苦水？” 

“也许呢。”Rosier轻佻地说。Queenie感到炉火旺盛，她的双颊被烤得暖暖的。

“像我说过的，我是个坚定的信仰者。”Rosier又开口道，“尘归尘，土归土，我相信世界应该回到本来的秩序。况且他的主张有利于我，我是纯血统。”她露出一个调皮的笑。

“啊，是这样。”Queenie又被她的法式直白弄得哑口无言，“其实我们都是为自己的利益，无论是想求得真相，或是公正的对待。”她想到了阁楼上的那个男孩。“但我不确定这代价是否值得。”

“我没什么可失去的。”Rosier耸耸肩。

这话意义不明，Queenie此时没有办法读出她的情绪，但还是为她感到一些忧伤。没有人应该这样了无牵挂：“哦……你的家人呢？”

“死了。即使没死也影响不大。”Rosier用实事求是的语气说到。Queenie的同情一定溢于言表，她却突然笑了，“别为我担心Goldstein小姐，我这里没有什么悲惨故事值得你的眼泪。” 

她脸上发烫：“抱歉，我没有冒犯的意思！还有，叫我Queenie吧。”

“Vinda。”Rosier眨眨眼，似乎等待这个时机已久，“多顺利的进展，我们已经可以用闺名相称了。” 

Queenie露出一个发自内心的微笑。这个神秘的女人似乎有意和她交好。在这样的孤单时刻她并不介意一些陪伴。 

“我知道你为什么在这儿。”Vinda接着说，眼神闪过一丝狡黠的光，像蛇的鳞片滑过。 

Queenie本能地紧张。她的笑容收敛了些：“抱歉？” 

Vinda的视线从她的脸上滑落，仿佛有形的触摸，顺着她白皙的脖颈一路向下，最后落在她的小腹上。Queenie放在大腿上的手下意识地收紧。 

“一个杂种（Bastard）。”Rosier带着口音的声音里没有一点感情。

Queenie觉得气血上涌：“你怎么敢……！”她猛地站起来并因此感到一阵眩晕。 

刚刚出言不逊的人却依旧安稳地靠在扶手椅里，无辜地望着她：“原谅我的英语。我不知道其他的表述方法。”

“就在刚刚，你的英语能力还相当出色。”Queenie冷冷地说。然后她拢了拢肩上的披肩，“我有些困了。晚安，Rosier小姐。” 

“祝你好梦，Goldstein小姐。”在她关上起居室的大门前，Rosier的声音传来。

******

 

毫不意外地，Queenie并没能睡个好觉。她在自己那张四柱床上翻来覆去，满脑子都是Rosier冷酷的声音，一个杂种。她好不容易在凌晨进入睡眠，梦里她的孩子在怀中熟睡，温温软软的一团，她感到自己被喜悦包围。但很快就有窃窃私语从四面八方响起，杂种，一个杂种。她环顾四周，那些人躲避她如瘟疫，虽然他们没有人在说话，但Queenie能清楚听到他们心里毫不掩饰的厌恶和鄙夷：“看啊，那个女巫，居然自甘堕落到生下麻鸡的杂种！” 

Queenie从睡梦中惊醒。天色已经大亮。她被抑郁的情绪淹没，差点无法起床。但她必须装作一切如常，身在异乡的她如同落单的鹿，此时最不需要的便是展露脆弱。

等洗漱完毕，她沿着通向厨房的楼梯走去。格林德沃每天会在上午八点钟同大家一起用餐，显然Queenie错过了今日的集会。不过这对她紧绷的神经来讲是件好事。或许她可以看看有没有什么多余的茶点，可以带给阁楼里那个可怜的男孩。

她刚踏入厨房就后悔了。Vinda Rosier捧着当天的报纸，优雅地坐在餐桌旁。她青灰色的绸缎长裙剪裁流畅，展示出她瘦削的腰肢。 

“日安。”她用法语说，一双绿色的猫眼直勾勾地盯着Queenie。她挥一挥手，面包、熏肉、水果和茶壶飞了过来，在桌上一字排开。她又比了个请的手势，椅子也随之拉开。作为Grindelwald的忠实拥趸，Rosier小姐确实知道如何展现纯血统的优雅和威严。

Queenie一言不发地坐下，还在为昨夜的事情感到愠怒。那只愚蠢的茶壶殷勤地为她添茶，一时香气四溢。

“药草茶。对宝宝好。”Rosier用眼神示意她的肚子。 

“嘿！”Queenie紧张地看看四周，“不要声张好吗？求你！”

Rosier的头轻轻歪向一侧，饶有兴趣地看着她：“你觉得自己能隐瞒多久？这不是短暂的度假。你要在这里待上……天知道多久。迟早所有人都看的出来。”

“你知道为什么要隐瞒！我不确定……”Queenie紧张地咬着下唇，“我不确定我做了正确的选择。你觉得他会如何对我们？我毫不确定。但我知道如果我留在纽约一切就都完了。”她绝望地看着Rosier，几乎想要握住对方的手以示请求，“请答应我你不会告诉任何人！”

“我不会。”Rosier无所谓地说，“他现在非常需要你，所以我不觉得你会面临危险。况且依我来看，这个状况并不是你的错，也不是那个胚胎的错。”

“也不是Jacob的错。”Queenie轻声说。 

Rosier绽开一个微笑：“当然。爱没有过错。谁能责怪一个麻瓜为你目眩神迷呢？”这些单词以一种挑逗的方式滑过她的舌头，让Queenie感到一阵震颤，“但你必须承认，ma chérie（亲爱的），你可以值得更好的。”

 

******

 

从那日在厨房暧昧的对话之后，Queenie就很少看到Rosier了。倒不是她故意躲避，只是Rosier除了神出鬼没令Queenie神经紧张之外，还有正事要为格林德沃做。Queenie常常想起她，她摇曳的裙摆，古怪的法式幽默，时常显露出挑剔与不屑的精致脸庞。她是一个谜团，成功地勾起了Queenie的兴趣，又让她有些害怕。为了驱除纷乱的念头，Queenie花大量时间同Credence在一起。除了因为这是格林德沃交给她的任务之外，她确实在那个男孩身上投入了很多感情。 

Credence不被允许走出房子，但Grindelwald设法说服他这种变相软禁是对他的保护。涉世未深的男孩极易被人操纵，Queenie现在却没有立场帮他摆脱，只能尽力陪伴。这并不是一件苦差。对魔法世界一无所知的Credence就像是一个婴儿，Queenie正好有机会演练她想讲给自己小孩的那些故事。 

她们愉悦的对话被一阵短促的敲门声打断，来人并没想等待回应，自作主张拉开了门。Rosier走了进来，一身裘皮大衣被精致的腰带揽住，头上的钟形帽子是当季最新潮的款式，一如既往的衣着考究。

“啊，我就猜到你在这里。” 

“Rosier小姐，好久不见。”Queenie的心里一阵悸动。

Rosier冲她略一颔首，转向Credence：“下午好，Credence。Grindelwald先生在他的书房等你。”

Credence看向Queenie，她回以一个安慰的微笑。Rosier审慎地打量着她们的互动，然后对Queenie说：“一起来吧。我正好有东西给你。” 

他们沉默着穿过长长的走廊，Credence消失在那扇厚重的橡木门后。Rosier拉着Queenie闪到了楼梯旁。

“你会喜欢这个的。”她的鼻尖还因为外面的风雪冻得有些红，但眼里却罕见地充满热情。她从大衣的口袋里掏出一个天鹅绒的盒子，里面是一枚设计精巧的欧珀胸针，“我不得不承认，不依赖魔法这件事使得麻瓜们拥有更灵巧的双手。像是妖精，神奇的物种。我开始明白你为什么对他们抱有好感。”

Queenie不解地望着她，Rosier又掂了掂手中的盒子：“戴上试试？” 

“我不能，Rosier小姐，你没有必要为我买这样贵重的礼物。”她礼貌地拒绝。

“它并没有你想的那么......”Rosier停住了，“对我来讲并没有破费。我那天在高加索，野蛮、偏远的地方，冷的要死。看到它的第一眼我就想到你的头发，感觉很温暖。”她刻意省略了自己是如何从一个死去麻瓜的珠宝箱里获得这件首饰的过程，那并不重要。 

Queenie脸上泛起可爱的红晕：“我的头发是金色的，Rosier小姐。”

“哦，叫我Vinda，拜托。还有我当然知道你的头发颜色。不是颜色的问题，是......”她眯着眼似乎想要寻找合适的词，用法语咕哝了几句，“它会闪。”

“光泽，你想说的是光泽。”Queenie飞快地接过话。 

“是，光泽。”她用带有口音的英语重复一遍，“很美的光泽。”

然后她纤细苍白的手指从盒子里取出那枚胸针，用上挑的眉毛无声地征求Queenie的意见。她默许了，然后感到胸前一阵窸窸窣窣。

“Très bien（好极了）。”Rosier满意地退后一步打量自己的作品，精心涂抹过的嘴唇勾出一个美丽的弧度。

Queenie读不出她的内心，但还是感受到一股温暖。她通常能够通晓一切，所以不习惯发问。但此时想要一个答案的好奇压倒了她对危险的判断，所以她忍不住开口，尽管知道自己可能并不会喜欢对方的回答：“为什么，Vinda？” 

那双眼睛对上她的，是深不可测但又赤裸的一汪绿色：“你可以这样认为，我喜欢一切美丽的东西（I have a taste for beautiful things）。”说完便轻盈地转身离开，只留下Queenie和胸针沉甸甸的重量。

 

******

 

当天晚上，Queenie在起居室找到了Vinda。她刚刚沐浴过，身上散发着玫瑰的味道，正斜靠在躺椅上看时尚杂志。封面上的女巫搔首弄姿，但压根比不上此时衣裳半敞的Rosier半分美艳。她的目光从杂志上方扫过来，Queenie露出一个微弱紧绷的笑容。 

“晚上好，Queenie。有什么能帮助你的？”她调笑地问。

Queenie走过来，坐到她旁边的矮凳上：“只是睡不着，你愿意聊聊天吗？”

Rosier手里的杂志识趣地跳到一边：“有何不可。你看，我们的共同点比你想的要多。” 

“所以你是说，你今天其实是在告诉我......”Queenie在她热切的注视下有些吞吞吐吐。

“我，和你一样，深深理解爱上一个不可能的人是什么感觉。”她高傲地仰着头，炫耀似的宣布，“并且，和你一样，我希望不可能变成可能。”

“这是你为什么加入Grindelwald的原因？”Queenie恍然大悟，“你觉得他能改变这一点？”

“当然。”Rosier斩钉截铁，“但这不是全部的原因。你看，我的家族——非常古老的一支，他们不让我继承财产，除非我同男人结婚。我不会被逼迫，所以自愿选择放逐。现在和你说话的时候，一个我压根没见过的远房表亲正在挥霍属于我的金子。我想要取回我应得的东西，这就是原因。”她狠狠地说，美丽的脸上第一次流露出激动的神情，“我压根不关心麻瓜的事情，我和他们甚少接触，没有恩怨。但如果让这个世界回归秩序需要他们的牺牲，我也不会在意。”她耸耸肩，“至少Grindelwald不会因为爱而审判你。” 

“哦，Vinda......我没有想到。”Queenie痛心的说。她现在不难理解为什么这个女孩要封闭自己的大脑，那八成是某种保护机制。她无法想象被家人背弃、流放。她主动远离了家乡，直到现在都在为此深感痛苦。但起码她知道只要自己还能回头，纽约的公寓永远会为她敞开。 

“这并不是什么悲惨故事，没必要这副表情。”她温柔地说，伸手拨了拨Queenie的金发，“你太多愁善感，所以从一开始我就怀疑你不会留下。很高兴我猜错了。”

屋内的空气升温了。Queenie受不住似的猛地站起来：“我理解你，Vinda。但你知道我爱Jacob，我不觉得我能停止爱他。”

Rosier悻悻地收回自己的手：“这个嘛，可他现在在哪里？你独自一人和一群被逼上绝路的亡命之徒混在一起的时候，他甚至不愿意陪在你身边。”

Queenie露出一个泫然欲泣的笑容：“你忘记了，和你不同，我的爱人恰好是这群亡命徒所针对的。说实话，我才是不明白自己为什么要抛下他来到这里。”

Rosier百无聊赖地研究起自己的指甲：“你听到格林德沃说的了。他并不想要屠杀全部的麻瓜，只是，各司其职。我看他们可以在手工业上大有建树。”她抬眼嫣然一笑，“而你，亲爱的，爱上一个麻瓜并不是你的错误，这是命运。但这不代表你要一直爱他。永恒的爱存在吗？也许。直到下一段爱来临以前。” 

Queenie说不出话，只能摇头。她甚至没有什么能拿来反驳对方的。她太痛苦，甚至有那么一会儿希望就这样相信对方。

“过来，小可怜。”Rosier坐起来，冲她伸出手，“你不需要给自己压力。我知道这些很难一下子接受，我也花了很久才想清楚。”

Queenie没有动。于是她微微起身，抓住那只冰凉的手，用不容抗拒的力道拉着她坐下来。Queenie像是一下被抽走了全部的力气，温顺地靠在她的肩头。过了很久，她的声音闷闷地传来：“Vinda，我希望我能相信你。但这真的很难......我甚至不知道你是否相信你说的......”

Rosier僵了一下，随即放松下来，轻柔地问：“不习惯听不到别人脑内的对话？你们这些摄神取念者真的很难应付。” 

Queenie点点头，头发摩梭着她的丝绸睡衣发出沙沙的声音。 

“那我们可以做朋友吗？我此时真的、真的很需要一个朋友......”这个声音甜美、脆弱、令人难以抗拒。倒不是说Rosier有任何想要抗拒的意思。 

当然。她在心里说，确保Queenie听的清清楚楚。当然，亲爱的。 

泪水打湿了Rosier肩上的布料。她抬起手，轻轻抚摸着那头柔软的金发。

 

END


End file.
